Wireless devices, such as cell phones, Bluetooth (BT) devices, and the like, may operate in a same radio frequency (RF) environment and result in coexistence interference. For example, a GSM cell phone operating at 850 MHz may generate a third harmonic at 2.55 GHz. The third harmonic may interfere with a WiFi device operating at about 2.4 GHz, in a close proximity. Additionally, occurrences of coexistence interference may depend on parameters of the wireless devices. For example, a WiFi device operating in a “G” band may interfere with a global positioning system (GPS) device, while the WiFi device operating in a “A” band may not interfere with the GPS device.